Sex talk is better when you know
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Rachel Berry has always wanted to know how it feels when you have an orgasm. Kurt Hummel has always wanted to know how it feels to be with a boy.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I don't know where I go with this. I'm writing it for a prompt on 'Glee_Kink_meme', but I don't plan to fallow the entire plot. So, we will see where this story will go! Also, my English is not perfect, as you can see, and I'm sorry about this. Just tell me if there is something or if you think I need a beta (yeah... I definitely need one! If someone want to do this, just raise your hand!), I won't be mad, I will just be really happy :D So, now, I let you to your reading..._

* * *

><p><strong>PROMPT <strong>

_Rachel was never shy about sex. Her dads had the talk with her early on, and it was as much about the naturality of the act and prejudices as it was about safety._

_The problem comes when she starts masturbating. The first time it's unsatisfying and she hurts herself a little (and that should be unpleasant here, if you were wondering)- she's disappointed but just forgets about it. When she's with Jesse she figures she may not be ready to have sex, but she wants to, and she should probably get to know herself before getting intimate with someone else, so she masturbates again (and she doesn't picture Jesse, she doesn't picture anyone, 'cause it's not about him, it's about her)- and again, no orgasm. _

_It happens a few more times and she grows increasingly frustrated. One time, she comes home from school feeling particularly isolated and angry and tries to masturbate to put her mind out of things but ends up sobbing on the floor of her shower._

_Her dads are great but this is not something she would discuss with them, and she doesn't have sex toys so her options are limited._

_To her, this whole thing is the main reason why she _  
><em>1) Declares to Finn she'll only have sex when her career allows it(even though she loves making out with him)<em>  
><em>2) gets so upset about FinnSantana_  
><em>3) joins the celibacy club (she's looking for help without asking for it)<em>

_She is spending time Kurt (who has his own cannon, not exaggerated problems with sex) when they somehow end up talking about both their issues and helping each other (and don't care if it's just talking, talking with graphic details or sex, as long as they comfort each other, Kurt is still gay and, in the last case, it's before Kurt and Blaine got together so there's no cheating)._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pairing: RachelKurt, Kurt/Blaine_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Disclaimer: The story and the character don't belong to me. _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Resume<span>**

Rachel Berry has always wanted to know how it feels when you have an orgasm. Kurt Hummel has always wanted to know how it feels to be with a boy.

* * *

><p>Every muscle of the boys suddenly tightened as his head felt back with a little moan. He was there. He has reached this point of no-return. The one where you want find relief, your body craving for it. The one where, without asking if it was right or not, you dive into the pleasure. The orgasm. As he increased the speed of his thrusts, he was trying to go as deep as he could. He wanted to feel her around him. He wanted to feel her come with him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. When he caught her lips with his, he was sure that she let out a moan of pleasure. He smiled as he felt her legs tighten the grip on his waist. And he let go. He let go so hard that he didn't even felt her. He screamed in her mouth and came in her as he wanted to since months.<p>

A last kiss and he rolled on his back. He softly pets her hair a few times before let out a moan and felt asleep, feeling better than ever. What he didn't know was that he was the only one to feel so good...

The girl waited until she was sure that he was asleep, biting her lips to keep a moan of frustration. Her hand finally made its way to her sex and one finger stopped on her clit. She slowly began to draw circles, increasing the rhythm after a moment. She pushed her hips up, desperately trying to find more contact with her hand. Five minutes later, the girl gave up and took her hand off. The pain was too strong. There was nothing good.

Resigned, she got up and took her clothes. She threw one last gaze to the sleepy boy before leaving the room. She was so sure that she was in love with him. Each time he was teasing her with his lips, she just asked for more. More of his lips, more of his hands and more of his body. Always more. But when he gave her more, it was like if he wasn't there. It was like if he was giving her less. So maybe, after all, Jesse St-James wasn't the man that Rachel Berry needs to get an orgasm...

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, it's short. But it's only the beginning. Like a prologue. Anyway, I don't know if I will be able to do long chapter, but I will try! Let me know what you think about the story and if you feel for another chapter! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pairing: Rachel/Kurt, Kurt/Blaine**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The story and the character don't belong to me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Resume<strong>

Rachel Berry has always wanted to know how it feels when you have an orgasm. Kurt Hummel has always wanted to know how it feels to be with a boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex Talk Is Better When You Know<strong>

Three months goes. Three long months full of loneliness and frustration. It was almost became an obsession. Every day, she was coming back at home for what she called her 'training time'. It was like with the signing: no one would get good results without enough practice. At least, it was what she was convincing herself about.

As those three months goes, Rachel sexual setbacks were only growing worst and worst. She'd take another chance with Jesse; eight times instead of one, but she has always found herself at the same point: simulating to avoid an awkward moment. And yet, he was always so soft with her, taking care of every need she could have. The frustration was only getting worst for Rachel. She couldn't hope for something better, for someone better, so what was wrong with her? He was caring so much about her and he was always looking like if he was floating on a cloud. She didn't dare to disappoint him with her problems so she kept her mouth closed.

She has also given Finn a chance even if it was obvious that he had less experience than Jesse had. She had believed that the sparkles between them would mean something positive. Finn clumsiness and brutality had only driven her into new séance of self-pleasure. Which have became more and more painful.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lean against the shower wall, staying hardly on her shaking legs. She had closed her eyes, and she had her mind full of pictures of a mysterious man signing with her on a Broadway scene. In her mind, she was picturing that same romantic atmosphere that she has fell in love with in musical. She has always dreamt to be one of those characters that could make everyone believe that they were making love with only a gaze. She bit her lip, pressing a bit hard between her legs. She could felt it. She could felt that something was about to be build somewhere in her belly. Maybe if she could go a bit faster...<p>

Suddenly, her eyes were opened. Her hand has stopped to move.

A moan escaped from her lips. Her thighs went apart, and she bowed her head, staring at her center. She hadn't known how much she was soared. Her skin was redder than ever. Her legs became weak, and she let herself fall on the floor. She hugged her knees, and raised her head, almost staring at the jet. Water and tears mixed up on her face, and the noise was covering her moan, something she was grateful of. She hadn't wanted that her fathers heard her crying. She wouldn't know how to explain that. Every hope was flying away.

An hour later, Rachel had dried her tears. She caught her bag before leaving her room. An idea has popped in her mind. She knew who she needed...

* * *

><p>She was nervously sat on the edge of Kurt bed's, waiting him to come back with the movie. She knew Mercedes was supposed to be there too that night, but she wasn't there yet, and Rachel was grateful of it. She wouldn't have had the guts to talk in front of her. She was scared with the idea to see judgment in someone else eyes, to suffer the humiliation that she had so badly wanted to avoid. Kurt would understand her; he was the only one to understand her love for Broadway musicales. Why wouldn't he be able to understand what she felt at that very moment? He has had so much trouble and now that he was with Blaine, he looked like if he had finally found his happiness. She silently prayed that he could help her to find the key of her own.<p>

Usually, she was always going to her dads when she needed to talk. But even if they had broached the sex topic a lot of times- she was only twelve when they first tried to explain her things- she was uncomfortable with the idea of broach it so intimate with them. She didn't felt like talking with other Glee Club girls' either- to Santana has everyone would have recommended her to do- because she felt so inexperimented. She perfectly knew that asking advices from the sex Queen would make her feel kike less than nothing. So she had Kurt, and the new boundaries between them. She expected him to be honest but at least she was convinced that he wouldn't let her alone with her mess. And as her dads had explained her the cog of boy-boy sex, maybe she could help him back by giving him advices to perform better with Blaine.

So Rachel was still sitting on the bed when Kurt came back with the DVD. He froze somewhere between the doors and his bed, frowning. He took a few steps toward her, and sat to her sides as the movie fell on the floor.

-Is something wrong, Rachel? He asked after a few seconds. You seem...worried.

She raised her head a moment to meet his haze, and bowed it once again.

-Well... I was wondering... Have-you ever...had an orgasm?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pairing: Rachel/Kurt, Kurt/Blaine**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The story and the character don't belong to me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Rachel Berry has always wanted to know how it feels when you have an orgasm. Kurt Hummel has always wanted to know how it feels to be with a boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex Talk Is Better When You Know- Part 3<strong>

She raised her head up and looked at Kurt so intently that he could do nothing else than blush. Feeling uncomfortable, he brought a hand to his hair, messing them as if he didn't care.

-Why do you want to know that, Rachel? He said after a few moment of an awkward silence.

-Well, people say that it's one of the most amazing things we can feel. Even better than every solo we can get. Even better than what we see in Broadway love scenes'.

-Rachel? Asked Kurt not really seeing where she was going with this.

-I never had one, she confessed before biting nervously to her lip. I've tried, really, I've tried. But I feel like if... if I'm frigid.

She has ended in a small voice, as if she was ashamed to just say the word. Kurt was speechless. He definitely not expected to have this conversation that night- or to have it at all with Rachel Berry- and he had no idea of what he could say to comfort her.

-Rachel...

-That's what they say on the Internet, that I'm probably frigid. I can't even touched myself or let a boy do it and feel pleasure. That's frustrating, Kurt, you don't know how much. It's hurt me so much to try... I was wondering if... it... I was normal...

When he answered her, Kurt made sure to look right in her eyes. He wanted to understand, wanted her to understand, but above all, he didn't want to hurt her.

-Why are-you asking this to me, Rachel? I'm not a girl... and that definitely not work the same way for a boy. I'm gay, Rachel, I have never touched a girl there...

Kurt was careful while he was talking. Sex wasn't his favourite topic and he just wanted to run away.

-I know but I thought that maybe... Blaine and you had tried some things... And that maybe you could help me find what's wrong with me... I've no one else to ask it, Kurt...

Kurt swallowed hardly. Words that escaped his mouth next were even worse than Rachel's questions. Shame was all over his voice and he wasn't capable to keep eyes contact. His eyes flew back on his covert like if he had discovered something amazing.

-Blaine and I haven't done anything yet...

-Oh!

She seemed lost. Who wouldn't be? But it was only a moment; she rapidly put herself together.

-But you've already masturbate, right?

Silence was her only response. Kurt was redder than ever. It wasn't a question.

-Kurt?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pairing: Rachel/Kurt, Kurt/Blaine**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The story and the character don't belong to me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Rachel Berry has always wanted to know how it feels when you have an orgasm. Kurt Hummel has always wanted to know how it feels to be with a boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex Talk Is Better When You Know- Part 4<strong>

Rachel had to face the silence. Kurt has bowed his head, blushing harder than ever. She hadn't asked him something; she believed that every boy was doing it. Like if it was something natural for the human being, a need, a necessity maybe, but something above the pleasure and the well-being alone. For Rachel Berry, masturbation was a well part of the life. Kurt shuddered and shifted on the bed, uncomfortable. He didn't dare to raise his head up. He didn't dare to tell a word.

-Kurt? Rachel insisted.

He swallowed hardly, slowly. All he wanted was getting more time, to delay the moment that he would answered her and keeping the hope that something- or someone- would came and het him out of this trap. Kurt still waited his miracle when he opened his mouth.

-No, never.

Embarrassed, the boy reached for a pillow at the edge of his bed. He hugged it tightly and hid his face in it; hide the blush that was coloring his cheeks. Rachel put a friendly hand on his shoulder. The desire to disappear in the decor gets only stronger for Kurt. Had she really need to remember him that she was there during his confession?

-Kurt... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have insisted. It's only that... I believed that every boy as doing it.

-Well maybe that I'm not really one, Kurt hissed snapping his head up. It's what everybody says.

Rachel's eyes widened and she was fast to erase those words.

-Kurt, that's false. All of that is false. That's not what everyone thinks...

He turned his head toward her and challenged to keep going. She knew as well as him that everyone thought he was a girl. Truth to say, he wasn't helping himself. How many times has he showed up to Glee Club singing a song that was originally for a girl? Almost each time he has had a solo... or that he has fought to get one. And this kilt he was wearing for prom... maybe that wasn't his best idea, he was aware of this. He has searched what happened to him that night. But what could he do if he was more attracted by delicacy than by roughness?

-Kurt, can-I ask you something? Rachel said after some time.

-Yes, he sighed. At that point, that definitely can't get weirder.

There was a new moment of silence before Rachel finally asked her question. So long that Kurt has had time to relax a little bit, thinking that she has dropped the topic and that she wouldn't embarrassed him anymore...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sex Talk Is Better When You Know- Part 5**

"What's keep you from doing it? Blaine and you are so adorable together, and we all know that you are crazy about each other. After eight months together, I thought that you would have passed it already..."

Kurt took his time to answer. He studied carefully every cracks in his ceiling as if the answer was writing somewhere above his head. He took back his eyes on Rachel but never looked at her directly. He keeps his eyes on something only he could see the other side of her shoulder. Tears were darkening his gaze, but he was determined to not let them all. No more that he would let his voice shake or his body run away. The question was fair. At least, it was fair for Blaine. He has to answer. Or Blaine. But the words that escaped his mouth weren't the ones that he would have been able to say.

"I don't know, fear maybe. Of everything I don't know."

_Of deception_, he completed in his head. Those words, he couldn't tell them aloud. Not yet.

"And Blaine, how does he react at all this?"

At the frown Kurt made, Rachel explained herself.

"I mean, he is a boy, a teenager. He surely wants to go further. Every boys want it at a point or another…"

"Oh! Well, I'm pretty sure that it's what he wants too, but he is too much a gentlemen to push me in anything. He probably waits for me to make the first move. We have talk about it only one time, three weeks ago. I just freaked out when he asked me if I was ready to make the next step in our relation."

He hesitated a moment.

"Freaking out at his question or at the act he has tried to slide his hands under my shirt."

"Kurt, said Rachel in a painful voice. You have never touched each other?"

"Not without our clothes," answered Kurt feeling a new wave of shame, "and never below the belt. I know what you think, Rachel, but…"

"No, no. That's alright, Kurt. I'm not judging you here. But after you've freak out, you've talked about it with him, haven't you?"

"No, I've run away and since then, I'm trying to not be alone with him. I know that he would wanted to talk about it, that he would probably want to know why I've ran. I see it in his eyes almost every time he looks at me. I'm not ready to talk him in my problems…"

_And I was certainly not ready to talk you in,_ he completed once again in his head, sure that after that night, he wouldn't be able to look Rachel in the eyes without blushing and remembering that talk and his revelations.

"Maybe you should. Blaine is a good boy. He will understand, and wait for you to be ready. You only need to talk to him, Kurt, that's all he is asking you. Maybe he could even help you to find the right road to go there. I thought your relationship was based on the honesty…"

"I'm not ready for that, Rachel…"

"Why not, Kurt?"

"I don't know. I'm just not comfortable with that entire sex story."

"Well, it's about time you become comfortable! So, you've never touched yourself? Be honest, Kurt."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter unbeta, so if someone wants to do it... I think a lot of people would be glad of it!

* * *

><p><strong>Sex Talk Is Better When You Know- Part 6<strong>

-Good.

At that point, Kurt had certainly nothing to lose. He was already deep into shame's ocean. So deep that he doubted he could fall even deeper. And if Rachel was suddenly taken by the desire of throwing away his dirty secrets, she already knew enough to send Kurt right to his death. Saying more would change absolutely nothing to the story.

-I've tried once, when Blaine has had the idea of getting the Warblers sexy. I thought I couldn't be because of my inexperience. So after that pretty awkward conversation we've had about sex, I've thought when he has left my room. And I've tried to slide my hand in my pyjama as they said in movies and magazines, but it was too strange, and too awkward, and too dirty for me to go all the way. I mean, all I know about sex I learn it in adults' movies...

-Porno? Cut Rachel as she cocked an eyebrow.

-Uhm, yes... answered Kurt blushing violently at the word.

He knew he said too much. He should have thought before speaking for once. Trying to make her forget that, he got back to her problem.

-By the way, getting back to your problem, have you ever watch it?

Rachel narrowed her gaze a bit. Kurt swallowed. He had a hard time explaining himself. Why has he to suggest that solution?

-I mean, I know a lot of people like that... Maybe watching it would help you, and you wouldn't have problem anymore. So, have-you ever...?

-I've never watched it, reply a thoughtful Rachel. But, Kurt... If you can watch that kind of movies, how could you be scared to be intimate with Blaine or to touch yourself? I don't understand...

He could see that that made any sense in the young woman head. It would've not in his either.

-Truthfully, I've never really watched it. I've tried once but I've closed the movie before reaching fifteen minutes. That was scary. I mean, how a girl can do that! That's so...disgusting! They've no respect for themselves! But well, there's probably something in there that I've not understood since a lot of people like that... Blaine likes that...

His tone was more bittersweet at the end. He looked down a second, trying to hide his sadness. Rachel moved closer to him and snaked an arm around his shoulders.

-That's bothered you, Kurt, isn't it?


End file.
